


So Here I Am, Are You Ready?

by Malteser24



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: AU - No Band, Alex Annoys Jack, High School Musical Songs, Jack Doesn't Mind For Very Long, Jack Works At A Music Store, M/M, Neighbours, Rian Is A Sensible Man, Shower Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteser24/pseuds/Malteser24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt I originally found on Tumblr: 'so we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets’ </p><p> </p><p>Jack likes his neighbour's singing...but not when aforementioned singing happens in the early hours of the morning.<br/>But then he, interestingly enough, meets his neighbour in the flesh, and suddenly he doesn't mind the early morning serenades so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Here I Am, Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alecsmanwhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmanwhore/gifts).



> For alecsmanwhore, who I have had the pleasure of conversing with and who has supported my stories (and this one especially) even before some of them have even been posted. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support and pleasant reviews, I appreciate everything and I hope you like this. :) x
> 
> Title taken from 'Always' by Blink-182.

There were, admittedly, a few advantages of Jack's apartment.

The rent was cheap, enough to be easily managed the building was only a ten-minute walk from the music store where he worked, the delivery for takeout, didn't cost too much as most food joints were in close proximity, and he hadn't had too much trouble with his neighbours…yet.

However, there were also disadvantages - such as the hot water that seemed to run out every day no matter how long he took in the shower, the elevator that was constantly broken - he barely got a day's use of the mechanism before it was 'shut down for repairs' - and, this one both a blessing and a curse, the walls were as thin as cardboard.

A blessing, because the mysterious boy next door, whose apartment was opposite to his own, had a beautiful voice, which he'd quite often serenade the whole apartment floor with.

A curse, because he usually stayed up later than Jack did, and didn't seem to mind strumming his guitar or banging his keyboard…3am.

Jack was a little conflicted as to how he felt towards the melodious stranger.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why don't you just go and knock on his door, talk to the guy – you're certain it's a guy, right?" Jack's best friend, Rian, asks one day, after Jack had complained for the billionth time.

Jack generally likes Rian – he listens to Jack's bullshit, which is good because Jack talks a lot, and he's a freaky good drummer. He also brings up random facts at the best moment and seems to know everything. Not to mention his fantastic taste in music and his great knowledgeable advice.

Great advice…most of the time. At the moment, after that suggestion, Jack's reconsidering his opinions of Rian.

"Yes, he's a guy. Either that, or a girl with a very masculine voice. Now, _I_ have a question. _Are you an idiot?_ "

Rian stares at Jack, just stares, but it's enough to unnerve Jack…just a bit.

"No, Jack, I'm not. But I think _you_ might be. If his…unfortunate timing is bothering you, just talk to him."

"Yeah…I don't think that's an option, dude."

Rian shakes his head, but Jack's pretty certain that what he's doing – or rather _not_ doing – is the right way to go.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack comes home from work tired, hungry, and a little bit sweaty. He doesn't hate his job, like some people might – he loves the music store, with it's mix of old and new, a track constantly playing no matter what time of day, the variety of guitars and drums and amps, etc.

But six hours is _long,_ and the store was really warm – Jack was still impatiently waiting for the air-con to get fixed – and they were _busy,_ the store was packed.

So when Jack gets home, after a quick snack of cold leftover pizza, he strips and enters the shower.

Thankfully, the cold water _never_ runs out, so he can stay under the cool drops for as long as he wants.

He's wetting his hair, when he hears the building's pipes clank and shudder loudly before cutting out – meaning someone on his floor was using the hot water.

Jack doesn't even get a chance to wonder who it might be, as merely a second later, the beautiful enchanting voice of his next door neighbour echoes through the thin walls.

Jack chokes out a laugh when he hears the stranger's song choice.

" _We're soaring, flying."_

It's probably an error on Jack's part, that he not only recognises the song immediately, but also doesn't hesitate to join in.

"There's not a star in heaven, that we can't reach."

There's silence on the other side of the wall, and Jack begins to wonder if he made a mistake – until he hears the next lyrics sung, if apprehensively.

" _If we're trying…"_

"Yeah, we're breaking free." Jack sings back, slightly off-key.

He wonders if this will be the start of something new.

 

* * *

 

 

It becomes a _thing_ between them, and goes on for weeks. If they're showering at the same time, they sing together – Jack fins out that his neighbour, thankfully, has a taste in music as excellent as his own – and sometimes, if one of them is jamming, the other sings along, just loud enough to be heard.

Jack's only disappointment, is that he's never met his musical neighbour.

 

* * *

 

 

"Uh…excuse me."

Jack looks up from the article he'd been reading – about the benefits of fingers versus picks – to see the most gorgeous man he probably ever did, or would, lay eyes upon.

He's tall, like Jack, and lanky but more with muscles than just skin and bones. His hair is slightly fluffy but appears to have been straightened, and the golden-honey brown colour does something to Jack's insides. His eyes are the most captivating, though, like coffee and caramel swirled together.

"Hi!" Jack greets enthusiastically, only a little distracted – because it's his job, and because he really does feel happy right this second. There's a nagging thought in the back of his mind, that the mysterious cute boy has a familiar voice, but he ignores it.

"How can I help you?" He asks, flashing a dazzling smile.

The guy appears to relax a little, the tension easing in his shoulders, his eyes locking onto Jack's.

"I was wondering where the vinyl's are kept?"

"Vinyl's…are…right this way." Jack says, nodding to himself, stepping out from behind the desk to lead the cute customer to the back corner of the shop where the vinyl records are kept – and meticulously looked after.

"I'm Jack." He greets, as they walk, his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans, as he has a horrible habit of fidgeting.

"Alex." Comes the reply, and along with admiring how well the name fits, Jack can't help but wonder where he might have heard the voice before.

"Here they are," He says, pointing with an open hand to the array of records.

"Thanks." Alex replies, and his almost-shy grin melts Jack's heart.

"Not a problem. I'll just be up the front if you need me. Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything, I don't bite." Jack says, flashing a happy grin, and he leaves with a slight skip in his step, after Alex has thanked him yet again, adorable chocolate eyes wide and shining.

Alex stays in the store, wandering around and gazing with marvel at the instruments and albums and equipment, for at least an hour – Jack only knows this because he's had to change the album playing through the speaker about five or so minutes ago.

Jack's fiddling with an electric guitar – tuning it, because he can't stand hearing the horrible sound of people attempting to play it any longer without losing his mind – when Alex walks up, future purchases in hand.

He's singing along to the song that's blaring through the speakers – _'Dammit'_ – softly, but Jack knows that voice, he's heard it before…

" _You'll turn to a friend, someone that understands, and sees through the master plan. But everybody's gone and you've been there for too long to face this on your own."_ Alex sings, and Jack pinpoints where he's heard it.

"You." He says, automatically, then shakes his head, resisting the urge to hit his own face.

"Sorry, it's just…I've been trying to place where I know your voice from, because is sounds familiar. And now I know – 'cause you're my neighbour.

Alex looks a little puzzled, so Jack attempts to help him, despite his not that perfect voice.

" _So here I am, I'm trying. So here I am, are you ready?"_

Alex's face lights up, and an adorable smile stretches, and Jack knows he's got it. He's thankful he knows he doesn't need to keep singing – he's not the best, not like Alex, and he doesn't usually sing outside of the shower or the privacy of his own home.

"I'm so happy I found you." Alex jokes, and Jack laughs because – well, yes, it's kind of silly, but it's also very funny.

"Here I am." Jack replies, and it's Alex's turn to laugh – and Jack thinks he might like the sound more than when Alex is singing.

But, then again, it's quite possible that he really just likes everything about Alex.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the two of them go out for coffee and learn everything they possibly can about each other - in the space of four hours, admittedly.

Jack learns that Alex is studying music at college - hence why he plays so late at night, a fact that Alex apologises for profusely despite all the "don't worry about it"vand "no worries" Jack sends back. Jack learns that Alex moved from England when he was six, and that he can still do a smashing accent - although he can do a lot of accents really well, which Jack finds unfair - and he discovers Alex's fascination with space and the stars and the universe(s).

Alex learns about Jack's family and his endless love for them, his Lebanese background and his (definitely not unhealthy)  obsession with Home Alone. Alex also learns about Jack's unfortunate tendency to lose his pants when he's drunk, his fanboy-level adoration for Blink-182, New Found Glory and Green Day - to name but a few.

He also gets a sneak peak at Jack's _'Jack Skellington'_ tattoo, which he immediately loves.

They walk back to their apartment together, talking as they go, and neither of them say anything when Alex slides his hand into Jack's, but Jack thinks he might just be falling for Alex, just a little bit.

He says goodbye to Alex with a kiss outside Alex's door, and they're both blushing a bit, but Jack doesn't think he's ever been happier.

That night, Alex serenades the apartment floor - _"A million waves in the ocean crash at once to make you smile"_ \- with his beautiful voice, but there's a part of Jack that thinks Alex's really only singing to _him_.

He doesn't mind that it's two am when it happens, he's too busy being delighted that it's happening at all - too busy falling for Alex even more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: 
> 
> I do not own 'Breaking Free', 'Always', 'Dammit', or 'The Divine Zero'. 
> 
> Each song belongs to the respective artists and I do have claim on any.


End file.
